1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-frequency component including a filter circuit component and a high-frequency module including the high-frequency component.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 5 illustrates a high-frequency component 500 in the related art. In the high-frequency component 500, a switch IC 502 and a filter circuit component 503 such as a surface acoustic wave (SAW) filter or a duplexer formed by a SAW filter are mounted on a ceramic multilayer substrate 501. On the multilayer substrate 501, a matching mount component 504 such as a chip capacitor or a chip inductor is disposed as needed. Wiring electrodes that include a plurality of in-plane electrodes 505 including a ground electrode and a plurality of via conductors 506 for performing interlayer connection between the in-plane electrodes 505 are disposed in the multilayer substrate 501. The components 502 to 504 mounted on the multilayer substrate 501 and mounting electrodes 507 used for external connection are electrically connected with the wiring electrodes interposed therebetween.
When the filter circuit component 503 is mounted on the multilayer substrate 501, the frequency characteristics of the filter circuit component 503 may be changed from a desired characteristic at design time owing to the parasitic inductance or parasitic capacitance of the wiring electrode in the multilayer substrate 501 connected to the filter circuit component 503. Accordingly, the filter circuit component 503 disposed in the high-frequency component 500 illustrated in FIG. 5 is designed based on the assumption that the frequency characteristics thereof are changed when being mounted on the multilayer substrate 501. That is, the frequency characteristic of the filter circuit component 503 is deviated from a desired characteristic so that the deviated characteristic is changed to the desired characteristic under the influence of the parasitic inductance or parasitic capacitance of a wiring electrode connected to the filter circuit component 503 when the filter circuit component 503 is mounted on the multilayer substrate 501.
In order to obtain the desired frequency characteristics of the filter circuit component 503 when the filter circuit component 503 is mounted on the multilayer substrate 501 in the high-frequency component 500, it is necessary for the wiring electrode in the multilayer substrate 501 to have a desired parasitic inductance or a desired parasitic capacitance. Thus, since the design of the high-frequency component 500 is limited, it is difficult to increase the packing density of components in the high-frequency component 500.